


Mistletoe

by Saitaina



Category: Magic Kaitou
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-10-10
Updated: 2006-10-10
Packaged: 2017-11-17 09:21:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/550037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saitaina/pseuds/Saitaina
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What harm can a tiny, parasitic plant cause? Ask Kaito and Hakuba as they fall victim to the plant's wicked ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

To say that Hakuba was surprised was the understatement of any worded stretch of years. Soft lips were nervously pressed against his, moving with gentleness as if to coax a skittish deer into play. Gloved hand played gently at the blond strands of hair at the nape of his neck, giving them a soft tug, the action jolting his brain into action.

There were lips...pressed against his. Very soft lips, in a very nice kiss...

...what was he thinking?

The detective's mind easily shut down just as his eyes did, blocking out the sight of a glinting monocle, returning the kiss, hands sliding up the front of a tuxedo clad chest, but resting just shy of the shoulders leaning into him.

Hakuba Saguru did not cling.

There was a shout and suddenly the detective was pushed away, those delicious tasting lips vanishing as Kid look over his shoulder, spotting the rest of the task force catching up. A curse that would cause even Nakamori to raise an eyebrow spilled from Kid's lips and he glanced back at the rather stunned Hakuba, giving a low bow.

"My apologizes, your great detectiveness. The mistletoe made me do it." he said, pointing one gloved finger up to the mistletoe above their heads before taking off at a run.

Hakuba's senses came back in time to watch his prey go sailing through a broken window, glider popping out the moment he had enough clearance for his wings. Cursing he kicked the wall before staring at the mistletoe, giving it a glare, wondering what he had ever done to incur the parasitic plant's wrath.

He had wanted to continue exploring the interesting and slightly addicting sounds the thief made when you nibbled his bottom lip.

-

It was morning and the zombies were trudging their way through the halls. Teenagers as a whole, were not adept at waking early and being functional before ten am, their changing body chemistry demanding more sleep then their schedules allowed.

Teenage detectives (and thieves) were even less prepared for a six am wake-up call after a night spent running, jumping and doing various other activities until well past three am.

Kaito was asleep, leaning against the wall, his dark, tousled hair falling to shield his eyes from the evil florescent lights that had been trying to keep him awake. Aoko stared at him, her face tilted up slightly. From this position she had a perfect, unobstructed view of his sleeping face.

She wondered how he would react if she wrote something on his nose in eyeliner.

Hakuba watched the pair from across the hall, ignoring his own drooping eyelids and the wish he could sleep so easily standing propped against a wall. Instead his eyes detoured for a moment, taking a glance around the hall, noting the people and objects around them before pushing off the wall.

He placed a gentle hand on Aoko's shoulder and she moved aside nervously, having an instinct to protect Kaito behind her since he was asleep and defenseless. Though why she was protecting Kaito from Hakuba she had no idea so she moved away, watching the pair intently.

Hakuba studied the boy in front of him, taking in each detail fro later review and cataloging. He then reached out, gripping Kaito's chin firmly. As the boy yawned, blinking, the touch causing him to wake up, he suddenly 'eeped', feeling a pair of lips pressed hard to his.

The eep turned into an interesting half groan, half whimper combination when his attacker when right for his weak spot, nibbling and sucking on his bottom lip. He was so, so screwed if the cologne now flooding his nose was correct.

Suspicions confirmed, Hakuba debated pulling away, but the lure of that still open mouth was too much for the sleepy teen and he dove in, his own groan spilling out at the taste of Kaito flavored chocolate. Whatever the boy had eaten this morning it had been rich, creamy and definitely chocolate. Hakuba pressed more into the smaller teen, exploring every nook and cranny on offer to him, his hands sliding up into Kaito's tangled mess of hair, almost recoiling at the touch of hairspray before pressing on, pressing that delicious mouth even harder to his.

Kaito long since surrendered to the kiss, eagerly returning it, doing his own part to press against the male against him, bodies eagerly touching while his hands slid up Hakuba's back, hands burring themselves in blond strands before one hand slid down, lightly raking the back of Hakuba's neck, causing the blond currently possessing his mouth to growl low and deep in his chest, the sound vibrating into Kaito's.

Location and watcher's forgotten, the duo lost themselves in the caress of another's hand, the feeling of a tounge sliding over their own, the tastes that exploded, mixing with the pleasurable sparks shooting up and down their nerve endings, making them crave even more.

Hakuba wanted to climb into Kaito's mouth and drown in the pleasure coursing through his body. It wasn't fair, every taste he got, he just wanted more. For every sensation the hunger only increased.

It was the period bell, that returned them to reality, ringing merrily above them, causing Kaito to jerk back, almost taking Hakuba's tounge with him. They stared up at each other, blinking, breathing harsh.

"M...Mistletoe." Hakuba said weakly, pointing to the bell above their heads before pulling away and heading off to his first Period chemistry class.

Kaito panted, tilting his head back to stare at the green demon above him. It took both Aoko and Akako to drag him to their first period English class.

-

It was dark, and rather cold. Hakuba glanced at the open door to his balcony before returning to his book, ignoring the white fluttering just outside the glass doors.

Kid watched the young detective, chewing on his lip as he studied the relaxed pose, the ease that the teen had as he sat in a leather armchair, casually pursing the thick tome in his lap. He moved towards the door, but moved the foot back, hesitating before plunging in, using the same fearless abandon he used with everything else he did in this face.

He had only taken a few steps before he suddenly found himself pushed against the wall, mouth consumed. He eagerly returned the kiss, hands once more finding their way into thick golden strands, mouth opening with little coaxing as the detective took control, forcing the reactions he wanted from the young thief, hands finding their way to white clad hips, forcing them hard against his own.

Now that...brought the most delicious gasp of surprise.

Hakuba pulled away from the kiss, staring down into those too purple eyes, before reaching up towards Kid's shoulders. He had seen, once or twice, the trick that disengaged the cape. Pressing the odd shoulder knobs he was rewarded with a click, and the silk cape fluttered away as he stared over Kid's shoulder at the mess of metal and wiring.

Kid laughed at the confused expression and shifted his shoulders, the white straps sliding down until he could carefully remove the glider's rigging and set it, gently, aside. One did not abuse their saving grace.

That done he yelped as the front of his jacket was grabbed and he was hauled across the room. Stumbling after the detective, he found a patch of neck near his mouth and latched onto it, sucking, nearly causing a pile up as Hakuba suddenly stopped, groaning. Grinning Kid did it again, until Hakuba, in an effort to remain clear headed, picked the thief up and held him over his shoulder as he moved down the hall, pushing open the door to his room with his foot, and dropping the thief on the chair inside.

He turned to lock the door, ignoring the outraged and miffed noise the thief made as he stood, obviously objecting to being hauled around like a sack of potatoes. Finishing with securing the door, he turned, and for the first time really LOOKED at Kid, taking him in as a whole rather then abstract pieces to be written down in a notebook and later filed away.

The top hat was missing, through judging by the flat disk on his dresser it hadn't gone far. Black tousled hair, carefully arranged into an artful mess stuck out everywhere, even where the hat's brim had been, indicating the use of VERY hard hairspray.

Kid's gloved hand was slowly sliding down the front of his body, indicating he was removing the buttons of his jacket as he looked around Hakuba's room, studying the various trophies and other knickknacks.

Hakuba moved, sliding behind Kid as he studied a family picture. His hand replaced the other teen's on his jacket button, mouth busy caressing Kid's neck, tounge flicking lightly against the skin as the buttons popped free.

Kid's eyes closed and he leaned back against the blond, surrendering to whatever Hakuba wanted for the moment, if just to feel more of that talented mouth and tounge. He gave a moan, turning his head and stealing Hakuba's lips for his own, whimpering as the hands that had been opening his jacket slid up his chest to remove his tie, then open his shirt.

Those hands felt so good against his bared chest.

He turned in Hakuba's embrace, pulling back slightly so that Hakuba could see ALL of him, looking up nervously, though it was hidden under his poker face, waiting for the reaction.

Hakuba couldn't stop staring at the man in front of him, eyes lost in the sight of moonlit skin, a disheveled white tuxedo and that knowing little smirk. It was as if all of his dreams that he never spoke of decided to mug him in a dark alley.

He wrapped an arm around the too thin waist, pulling Kid closer as he bent to kiss him again, this time not so much to consume as to entice, coaxing the thief into the position he wanted him in. And Kid eagerly followed, not only the kiss but Hakuba's subtle manipulations, falling back on the bed, pulling the blond with him. His legs parted, unconscious consent as the heavier teen settled between them, causing butterfly's to dance in his stomach, anticipation eagerly drawing him into a drunken haze.

Hakuba's hand reached for his face and Kid gripped his wrist, not tight enough to hurt, but tight enough to stop the movement. "The monocle stays," he said at Hakuba's raised eyebrow. The detective hesitated before nodding and simply returned to kissing, hands instead going lower rather then higher.

-

It shouldn't have come as much of a surprise as it did that Kid...that _Kaito_ wasn't a virgin. When one thought about it rationally, it made sense. Even the Kid needed a way to distress after a heist, and Hakuba knew there were more then enough willing partners in the world who wouldn't bother asking questions, especially not if their idol stood before them.

Though the thought did make something twist angrily in his stomach. He hoped he never met any of the partners either personality might have had before him. Hakuba could accept facts, didn't mean he had to like them.

It was also no surprise when the teen rolled over around one pm and found the bed next to him empty. Though it hadn't been empty long, given the warmth still lingering there. Snuggling into the warmth, the smell of his visitor, he reached up and pulled the package of mistletoe closer, ignoring the note on the pillow in favor of smelling the plant, a small smile on his face.

It took an hour for Hakuba to fully awaken after a very fulfilling night, and another hour for him to finally venture downstairs, grabbing a cup of coffee as he clicked on his laptop and watched his emails download.

Coffee, was really not meant to go up one's nose, as Hakuba discovered, ending up snorting the drink as memories resurfaced, his now awake brain processing them. The words for Nakamori in a task force wide email, hadn't helped.

_We'll finally get that bastard on his knees and begging us!_

-

Kaito was once more attempting to prop the wall up with his sleeping body, the lack of sleep from the week end, going from heist to...other activities and back to his 'civilian' life as slacker student causing him to go into deep sleep deprivation. Aoko was once again studying her best friend's face, though this time she was matching shades of concealer for those nasty dark circles under his eyes. She was distracted from the task however when the bell rang. Taking Kaito's hand she lead the sleeping boy towards their Japanese Literature class, only to be stopped as a pair of hands rested on Kaito's shoulders.

The teen jerked awake, hissing sharply in pain. He turned, staring into Hakuba's golden eyes, his own widening in shock and dismay.

The jig, as they say, was rather up.

Hakuba stared down at the teen and the reaction to his hands resting innocently on two pairs of shoulders. Kaito looked ready to bolt, and it would take a delicate touch to pursue anything at this venture.

He carefully slid his hands away, giving the pair a smile. "Easy their, Kuroba, you're blocking the road." he moved around the teens, whistling to himself.

Kaito and Aoko stared after the detective, both looking equally confused.

It took, as cliched as it was, a boy's physical education locker room to move forward to the next step. Hakuba had purposely (and for once), been late to class, counting on his...worser half to wait until the others had left before changing.

He slid into the room so silently the Phantom Thief himself would have applauded, stalking the rows of lockers before finding his prey. Kaito was glancing around as if double checking he was really alone before pulling off his uniform jacket, wincing in pain. Shirt came off next and Kaito turned to grab the t-shirt he was going to wear, revealing his bruised back to Hakuba's gaze.

Bruised and rather bitten back and shoulders. Hakuba winced as he saw the result of his handiwork, wondering what had possessed him. Well, that had been obvious but he didn't realize just...how much damage he had done.

He moved silently, sliding his book bag off and setting it soundlessly on the bench before maneuvering himself behind Kaito. The teen stilled, sensing him before half turning, unable to do much more since the detective was so close.

Hakuba reached out, gently tracing one of the more prominent bite marks, eyes staying on Kaito's as he did so. The teen was breathing fast, eyes wide with shock and a tinge of fear, poker face gone. Hakuba leaned down then, once he thought Kaito's heart might explode from the adrenaline pushing through it. He placed the softest of kisses to the mark, feeling Kaito shudder, and seeing those beautiful eyes close.

"Mine," he whispered possessively, raising up and putting a hand on the locker door next to Kaito's head, trapping the boy. "Mine to catch...mine to consume." he whispered before kissing Kaito, smiling faintly as the boy eagerly kissed him back.

No one commented on the odd pairing, at least, not aloud. Many whispers followed them and many bets were settled, but life moved on, and the teenagers around them moved onto the next scandal with ease...something about their principal and a puffer fish...Kaito didn't ask questions.

And if the Task Force noticed the increase in bondage cracks, the slower chases, and their often disappearing youngest member, they didn't say anything. Bruises were explained away with scuffles or falling over something, bite marks easily attributed to a dirty playing thief. And the heist note that showed up in Nakamori's lunch? Well honestly, the Kid didn't steal PEOPLE, he stole gems. It was obviously a copycat and it was a good thing Hakuba was on an extended vacation in London, or so he had said in a two sentence email that cut off abruptly.

And NO ONE questioned the mistletoe. It appeared everywhere, on desks, on pillows, in the trees of two certain individual's homes, on heists, in lunch boxes, even in an overhead bin on a transatlantic flight on the hottest day in July.

Really, where was the harm in a bit of mistletoe?


End file.
